Eiskalte Überraschungen
by SingingSumire
Summary: Omi hat ein klitzekleines Problem: Seine Klasse will Schlittschuh fahren gehen - aber er kann es nicht. Können seine Freunde Abhilfe schaffen? Und was hat eigentlich Schwarz mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  Nicht Pairing ist eine Überraschung. Nicht OXA.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Project Weiß, Koyasu Takehito und Tsuchiya Kyoko, ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Infos: Nuja. Aya-chan ist während des Sturzes von Esszett kurzzeitig aufgewacht, danach aber wieder ins Koma gefallen. Und ich bin mittlerweile der Meinung (nach erneuter Durchsicht des Mangas), dass Aya/Ran nicht ganz so sprachfaul ist, wie ich bisher angenommen habe ;)

Und ich mag ihn einfach in der Rolle des Bemutternden. Kontrollfreak.

07.03.2011 – 15.03.2011

Es war ein fürchterlich kalter Wintermorgen in Tokyo. Seit einer Woche versprachen die Wettervorhersagen Neuschnee von mindestend 25 Zentimetern, bisher war allerdings nur die dazu nötige Kälte eingetroffen.

An diesem besagten winterlichen Samstagmorgen war die Küche des Haushalts, das an einen kleinen, aber gepflegten Blumenladen angrenzte, nur spärlich besetzt.

Wie immer.

Es saß nur ein einzelner junger Mann am Tisch, vor ihm stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

Er seufzte entspannt.

Kein Lärm. Selbst auf der Straße draußen fuhren nur einige wenige Autos. Der Mann genoss die morgendliche frische Luft, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinstömte. Es roch nach bald fallendem Schnee. Heute war er sich sicher.

Winter war seine Lieblingsjahreszeit. Sie beruhigte ihn. Sie war nicht so hektisch wie der Sommer. Mal von der ganzen Hitze abgesehen. Außerdem gab es nun auch einen Grund, lange und dicke Klamotten anzuziehen. Er war immer sehr blass gewesen, und die Sonne stand irgendwie mit ihm auf Kriegsfuß. Es hatte noch keinen Sommer gegeben, in dem er sich nicht tierisch den Pelz verbrannt hatte. Lange Oberteile und Hosen waren ihm also heilig.

Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und machte dann das Fenster zu, bevor er sich daran machte, Frühstück für die anderen vorzubereiten. Es war acht Uhr, bald würde Ken aufstehen. Omi sollte heute ausschlafen, und Yohji war erst gegen zwei von einer seiner Sumpftouren zurückgekommen. Aya müsste ihn wohl oder übel bald wecken gehen.

Der Rotschopf in der Küche seufzte nun schwer. Er wollte nicht. Der Tag hatte so schön angefangen. Musste er Yohji wirklich wecken? Es würde nicht weiter auffallen, wenn der Braunhaarige nicht da wäre. Wenn er überhaupt mal im Laden antrat, dann arbeitete er auch nicht, sondern stand nur im Weg rum. Aber der hatte in diesem Monat schon vier seiner Schichten verpasst. Es wäre eine gerechte Strafe für ihn, Samstag morgens in der Vormittagsschicht arbeiten zu müssen. Außerdem wollte Aya nicht bis mittags alleine im Laden stehen.

Oben rumpelte es. Ken war also aufgestanden.

Ruhig deckte Aya den Tisch und stellte die fertige Miso-Suppe hin.

„Oi, Aya. Morgen! Dein Timing überrascht mich jeden morgen aufs Neue.", rief der Zweitjüngste des Teams aus, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich bediente. Er war hellauf begeistert. Aya machte fast jeden morgen Frühstück, und machte das so perfekt, dass keiner sich darüber beschwert hatte, seit der Rothaarige bei Weiß eingestiegen war. Ken bekam seine warme Mahlzeit am morgen, Yohji aß seine am liebsten kalt, und Omi hatte jeden Tag für die Schule ein ordentliches Bento.

„Morgen, Ken.", antwortete der Ältere, bevor er sich wieder auf das Frühstück konzentrierte.

Der Fußballer war immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell Aya die Gewohnheiten seiner Mitbewohner in seinen Tagesablauf integriert hatte. Er hatte den vollen Überblick – über alles. Er kannte Omis Stundenplan, wusste um dessen Klausuren und Elternsprechzeiten und dergleichen mehr. Er wusste, welches Yohjis Stammclubs waren und wann er wo zu erwarten war, wusste, welche Uhrzeiten ihn am nächsten Tag unausstehlich machen würden... von Kens eigenen Trainingszeiten mit den Kids mal ganz abgesehen.

Zusätzlich – und das sei als weiterer bewundernswerter Faktor dazugezählt – wusste er auch, welche Reaktionen er in welcher Situation zu erwarten hatte, wenn sie auf Mission waren. Es war fast ein wenig unheimlich.

„Ist Yohji schon wach oder braucht er meine Hilfe, um wenigstens heute seine Schicht anzutreten?", fragte der Rotschopf in die Stille hinein.

Ken zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab ihn nicht gehört. Du kennst ihn ja."

Aya seufzte schicksalsergeben. Dann verließ er die Küche.

Ken grinste und freute sich auf das, was kommen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„KUDOU!"

Omi kam zwei Stunden später in die Küche getapst. Gähnend streckte er sich, bevor er in den Kühlschrank schaute und das extra für ihn zurückgestellte Frühstück herausnahm. Ein seliges Lächeln setzte sich auf seinem Gesicht fest.

„Morgen, Sexy!"

„Morgen, Yohji."

Der älteste Weiß stellte eine frische Tasse unter den nagelneuen Kaffee-Vollautomaten, den sich der Männerhaushalt letztens geleistet hatte, und brühte sich unter Sprotzen und Gluckern derselben einen heißen Latte auf.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du erst jetzt wach bist? Aya hat mich doch schon vor Stunden aus dem Bett geschmissen. Und leise war er nun wirklich nicht."

Omi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schlafe Freitags immer mit Oropax, da ich genau weiß, dass du morgens nicht ohne ihn aus den Federn kommst. Es kann mir also ziemlich egal sein, wenn er dich anbrüllt.", meinte er dann fröhlich. Und schlürfte an seiner Suppe.

Yohji grummelte, bevor er eine zweite Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm und einen normalen Kaffee aufbrühte.

„Kann nicht Ken Samstags früh die Schicht übernehmen? Der ist doch sowieso wach. Und ich könnte meinen Schlaf gut gebrauchen."

„Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass Ken Samstags immer seine Kinder trainiert. Der kommt vor dem frühen Nachmittag nicht wieder."

Yohji seufzte frustriert, nahm beide Becher in die Hand und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Unfair ist das aber schon. Und jetzt muss ich auch noch Kellner spielen!", zwinkerte er dem Jüngsten zu und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tassen.

„Irgendwer muss es ja tun, nicht wahr, Kudou?", sprach eine sanfte, aber kühle Stimme, bevor eine blasse Hand eine der Tassen an sich nahm.

„Omi, Manx war gerade hier. Schau mal drüber.", wandte sich Aya dann an Omi und reichte ihm eine Mappe mit Informationen.

Der Blonde nickte.

„Geht klar, Aya-kun."

„Zurück an die Arbeit, Kudou."

Yohji seufzte geschlagen.

„Ich hab hier alles, was ich bisher finden konnte, zusammengestellt. Es ist nicht viel, aber ein Anfang.", meinte Omi am Samstag Abend im Keller.

„Das Opfer ist ein Yakuza, der sich wiederholt wegen Kindesmissbrauch und Drogenschmuggel strafbar gemacht hat, jedoch nie ein Gefängnis von innen gesehen hat. Darüber hinaus soll er an der Entwicklung und Verbreitung einer Modedroge beteiligt sein, die mittlerweile etliche Todesopfer gefordert hat. Soweit die Informationen von Kritiker. Die Überprüfung hat ergeben, dass dazu noch Steuerhinterziehung und Schutzgelderpressung kommen."

'Überprüfung' meinte in diesem Kontext, dass Omi sich – wie bei jedem Auftrag – die Mühe machte, die Zielperson nochmals zu checken. Er mochte ja ein Killer sein, aber er folgte nicht blind einer Organisation, die ihn ausgebildet hatte, für sie zu morden. Konnte er das Opfer nicht prüfen, dann machte das meistens Aya. Weiß versuchte trotz allem, auch wirklich nur Personen zu eliminieren, die etwas ausgefressen hatten. Und sie waren in den letzten Jahren schon öfter mit Kritiker deswegen aneinander geraten.

„Er hält sich zur Zeit hier in Tokyo auf, in einem Luxushotel. Wir müssen irgendwie da rein kommen, ihn eliminieren und dann verschwinden."

Ken brummte etwas unverständliches und Yohji stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Wo liegt denn da die Herausforderung?", wollte der Playboy wissen. Also ehrlich. Das war Kindergarten!

Aya schnaubte.

„Hör doch mal bis zum Ende zu, Kudou."

Omi dankte ihm still.

„Seine Bodyguards sind Schwarz."

Dienstag: Omi konnte sein Pech kaum fassen. Er saß in diesem Nobel-Hotel-Restaurant und wartete darauf, dass die Zielperson auftauchte. Außerdem sollte er dann Schwarz beobachten, herausfinden, wer wann wo war und dann die Informationen über das Headset weitergeben, welches er trug.

Er seufzte. Ihm war langweilig!

Er schob seinen Reis mit den Stäbchen von links nach rechts und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Er scheiterte wahrscheinlich kläglich, weil er einfach nicht in diese Schicki-Micki-Abteilung passte. Die würden ihn doch sofort bemerken.

Schwarz mochte ja aus merkwürdigen Menschen bestehen, aber blöd waren sie deswegen noch nicht.

„Kätzchen, das nehme ich mal als Kompliment auf."

Omi fuhr erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Und sah direkt in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Schuldig!", brachte er schwer atmend hervor. Er bedeutete dem Orangehaarigen, kurz zu schweigen.

„Bombay an Abyssinian. Schwarz sind soeben aufgetaucht. Das Ziel lässt auf sich warten. Bombay Ende.", sprach er in das kleine Mikro und beobachtete den anderen Mann, wie er sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Alles klar. Wir warten auf weitere Informationen. Abyssinian Ende."

Omi schaltete das Gerät aus.

„Du hättest mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst.", mahnte er den anderen dann anklagend.

Schuldig lachte kurz auf.

„Ach Chibi, du bist einfach zu schreckhaft. Warten deine Leute hier irgendwo?"

Omi nickte.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass Nagi keinen Scheiß geschrieben hat in der Mail."

Der Deutsche grinste.

„Ach was. Nie im Leben. Wir wollen nur noch schnell die Daten haben, dann gehört er euch."

Der Jüngere nickte erneut.

Für die geneigte Leserschaft folgen hier nun Informationen, die zum Verständnis des obigen Gespräches essenziell sind:

Erstens: Weiß und Schwarz waren tatsächlich noch so etwas wie Feinde – aber halt auch nur so etwas. Seit Esszett zerstört worden war, sahen sich die „Bösen" eher als freischaffende Auftragskiller, Bodyguards, Infiltrierer... wenn man gut genug bezahlte, konnte Schwarz alles erledigen. Man geriet sich mittlerweile fast öfter in die Haare, weil es um das selbe Ziel ging, als dass man sich gegenseitig angegriffen hatte.

Zweitens: Nagi ging seit drei Wochen in Omis Klasse. Crawford hatte das natürlich bereits gewusst und Nagi mitgeteilt. Da davon auszugehen war, dass der Amerikaner seinen Telekineten nie in Gefahr begeben hätte, wussten beide Teenager, dass es wohl nicht schlimm war, sich anzufreunden. Würde etwas geschehen, würde Crawford sie schon warnen. Und immerhin waren sie schon auf einer Wellenlänge.

Der Schwarz-Haushalt wusste also darüber Bescheid, aber Omi hatte einen Teufel getan und es seinen Leuten verraten. Die hätten ihn gemeuchelt.

Über diese Verbindung hatte es nun in den letzten drei Wochen den ein oder anderen Auftrag gegeben, den Weiß mit Hilfe von Informationen von Schwarz erledigt hatte. Wenn Crawford gut drauf war, versteht sich.

Die erwähnte E-Mail bestand aus der Aufforderung, sich zurückzuhalten, bis Schuldig oder Nagi den Weg freigaben, denn Schwarz war ebenfalls auf den Mann angesetzt worden, um einige bestimmte Informationen zu diesen Drogen zu beschaffen. Und diesen dann auszuschalten. Man teilte sich also die Arbeit, sodass Schwarz an ihr Geld und Weiß ebenfalls an ihres kamen.

„Nagi hat die Infos. 'Er' ist also in ein paar Minuten hier. In ca. 20 Minuten wird ihm einfallen, dass er etwas in seinem Zimmer vergessen hat und nochmal rausgehen. Da die Tür vorher leider nicht abgeschlossen war... Tja. Viel Spaß, Kätzchen!", erklärte Schuldig, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Wachposten an der Wand aufnahm.

Omi hatte verstanden.

„Das ging fast zu einfach.", sagte Yohji nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission.

Ken brummte zustimmend.

„Ich meine, Schwarz – SCHWARZ – würden doch nie so fahrlässig mit dem Leben ihres Schützlings umgehen..."

„Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass der Computer zerstört war?", ließ sich Aya vernehmen.

Drei fragende Gesichter sahen ihren Chaffeur an.

„Schwarz hatte es auf Infos abgesehen. Denen war der Kerl völlig egal. Wir haben ihnen heute wahrscheinlich nur die Drecksarbeit abgenommen."

Omi grinste leicht. Aya mal wieder. Wenn der es nicht bemerkt hätte, wer sonst?

„Ach Blödsinn. Das traue ich denen nicht zu.", entgegnete der Playboy.

Aya seufzte, bevor er in ihre Einfahrt einbog.

„Ihr Klientel ist mittlerweile anders. Ihre Hits gehen mehr in unsere Richtung."

Als sie ausstiegen, warf Aya einen letzten Blick auf sein Auto.

„Ken, ich hoffe für dich, dass das keine Kratzer an der Tür sind."

Der Braunhaarige erstarrte.

„Äh..."

Am folgenden Morgen kam Omi die Treppe heruntergeschlurft, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte, den Aya wieder vorbereitet hatte.

„Dein Bento steht im Kühlschrank."

„Aya-kun, ohne dich würde ich sicher kläglich verhungern.", meinte der Blonde dankbar, bevor er sich einen Tee nahm.

Kurze, einträchtige Stille.

„Frag schon, was du zu fragen hast."

Omi zuckte kurz zusammen. Es war _wirklich_ unheimlich, dass der Rothaarige die Körpersprache und den zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt so drauf hatte, trotz seiner unnahbaren Art.

„Es geht um unseren Klassenausflug. Wir wollen auf die Schlittschuhbahn in Shinjuku..."

Sein Anführer antwortete nicht, auf welche Frage auch?, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass ihr Jüngster weitersprach.

„Ich... war schon einmal mit der Klasse da, und ich bin so daran gescheitert, auf Schlittschuhen zu stehen, dass ich mich gefragt habe, ob wir vielleicht... ich meine, nur, wenn ihr wollt... na ja, vielleicht könnten wir ja vorher mal zusammen dahin und es noch mal üben...?"

Aya nahm einen ruhigen Schluck von seinem Tee. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Kalender, den sie in der Küche hatten, und der darüber informieren sollte, wer wann was plant. Mehr oder weniger deutlich war darauf eingetragen, was die einzelnen Mitglieder des Haushalts so vorhatten.

„Ich denke, dass sich das einrichten lässt, Omi. Und jetzt ab in die Schule!"

Der Chibi sprang auf, und kramte glücklich lächelnd sein Bento aus den Untiefen des amerikanischen Ungetüms, dass Yohji so dringend gebraucht hatte, namentlich dem Kühlschrank.

„Danke, Aya-kun, du bist wirklich der Beste!"

Der Angesprochene lächelte nur still in seinen Tee.

„OMI! Jetzt beeil dich doch endlich!", brüllt Ken in die oberen Stockwerke des Koneko, bevor er sich die Schuhe anzog.

„Ich bin schon da!", schrie es zurück. Dann kam der Blonde heruntergestürmt. Hübsch eingepackt mit Schal, Mütze, Handschuhen.

„Habt ihr dicke Socken dabei?", fragte Aya nach, bevor er seine eigene dicke Sporttasche schulterte.

Drei ungläubige Blicke trafen ihn.

„Socken?", fragte Yohji.

„Und was willst du eigentlich mit dem ganze Kram?", wollte Ken wissen.

Aya rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Meinst du, dass diese Ausleihschuhe wie angegossen sitzen? Mit einem paar Extrasocken bist du auf der sicheren Seite." Kens Frage ignorierte er stillschweigend.

„Handschuhe habt ihr aber, oder?"

Einstimmiges Nicken.

„Gut, dann raus jetzt mit euch."

Es war Sonntag Mittag. Ken und Yohji hatten sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wollen, Schlittschulaufen zu gehen. Ken als Sportfanatiker sowieso nicht und Yohji wollte einfach mal schauen, wer ihm so über den Weg lief. Außerdem bekam man seinen eiskalten Anführer nicht oft auf kleinen, dünnen, wackeligen Kufen zu sehen.

Omi kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe, als er die große Eissporthalle sah.

„Ach komm schon, Omittchi. So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein.", meinte Yohji dann aufmunternd, bevor sie die Einrichtung betraten.

Sie bezahlten den Eintritt und Aya schickte sie zur Schuh-Ausleihe.

Omi schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Ken zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und du sitzt heute nur am Rand oder was?"

Aya schwieg, lief zu den Spinden und setzte sich auf die Bank, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Hey, der ignoriert mich!", jammerte der Fussballer.

In dem Moment sah Aya ihn an. Ken starrte beleidigt zurück. Aya öffnete seine Sporttasche.

Und zog ein Paar edle, schwarze Schlittschuhe daraus hevor.

Omi blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.

„Wow! Aya hat Schlittschuhe!"

Dann wurden sie von Yohji angetippt, der an der Reihe zum Ausleihen war.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie neben ihrem Freund und zwängten sich in die Schuhe.

„Aya-kun, kannst du Schlittschuh faren?", wollte der Kleinste aufgeregt wissen.

„Mensch, Chibi, bei den exklusiven Kufen an den Füßen würde ich das vermuten.", neckte Yohji.

„Aber jetzt genug geschwatzt! Zieht euch die Schuhe an!"

Aya warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf dieselben. Als sich Omi in sie hineingezwängt hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Zieh sie wieder aus, Omi. Die bieten dir kaum den richtigen Stand. Du wackelst ja hier schon."

Kens Schuhe hielten der Beurteilung stand, aber Yohji musste auch umtauschen gehen.

„Nehmt euch Hartschalenschuhe. Die sind stabiler."

„Aya, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf! Seit wann weißt du so viel über Schlittschuhe?", wollte der Älteste grinsend wissen. Aya zuckte gelassen die Schultern und stand auf, um seine Sachen einzuschließen.

„Nur weil du nichts davon weißt, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht tue."

„Oh, aber wenn du es kannst, dann kannst du mir doch sicher beibringen, wie man läuft, oder? Bitte!", bettelte Omi mit seinem besten Chibi-Dackel-Bettel-Blick.

Aya rollte mit den Augen, ließ aber ein kleines Schmunzeln zu.

„Stell dich erst mal aufs Eis, damit wir sehen, wie schlimm es um dich wirklich steht."

Ken, Omi und Yohji hatten ihren Leader bewundernd angestarrt, als der über den gummierten Boden zur Eisfläche gelaufen war. Alle anderen – sie selbst eingeschlossen - in dieser Halle sahen so schrecklich ungelenk dabei aus. Aya allerdings lief auf den Kufen genauso anmutig wie sonst auch. Fast erschreckend elegant sah er aus.

Und die Klamotten erst...!

Er hatte seinen grauenvollen orangen Pullover gegen einen anschmiegsamen schwarzen Rolli getauscht, seine Hose war aus schwarzen Elastikgewebe, sporthosenmäßig. Aber alltagstauglich. Die Hände steckten in weichen Lederhandschuhen.

Sie staksten ihm nach wie der sprichwörtliche Storch im Salat und wollten die Schuhe am liebsten jetzt schon wieder los werden.

Der Rotschopf drehte sich um.

„Na wird's bald?"

Abwartend stellte er sich von außen an die Bande und sah zu, wie einer nach dem anderen die Eisfläche betrat. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ken ging ja noch, er hatte einen einigermaßen sicheren Stand. Aber Yohji und Omi? Das ging gar nicht. Die beiden hielten sich an der Bande fest und drohten trotzdem, umzufallen.

„Hey, wenn du uns schon auslachen musst, dann fall wenigstens selber hin!", motzte Yohji dann auch schon. Aya schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, begab sich dann aber aufs Eis.

„Ken, kannst du Yohji erklären, wie man fährt? Ich kümmere mich dann um Omi."

„Alles klar. Aber ich will auch mal ohne den Klotz am Bein fahren, damit das klar ist."

„Hey, wen nennst du hier Klotz?"

Der Rotschopf drehte sich zum Blonden.

„Halt dich fest.", sagte er und streckte beide Hände aus.

Omi verkrampfte sich um die Bande. Schweiß brach ihm aus.

„Aber ich stehe doch gerade..."

„Eine Hand nach der anderen, wenn es sein muss, aber du wirst meine Hände nehmen müssen, wenn du lernen willst."

Aya sah ihn abwartend an. Mit dem Rücken in Fahrtrichtung stand er da, elegant wie immer, und wartete darauf, dass Omi sich ihm anvertraute.

Der schluckte.

Und ließ dann die Bande los, um sofort Ayas Hände zu nehmen.

Aya lächelte sanft.

„Na also."

Sie standen eine kurze Zeit so da, während Omi versuchte, sich sicherer zu fühlen.

„Geh ein wenig in die Knie. Je tiefer dein Schwerpunkt anfangs liegt, desto besser."

Omi gehorchte und fühlte sich sofort besser. Dann fuhr Aya an.

Omis Augen weiteten sich.

„Aya-kun, du kannst ja rückwärts fahren!", rief er aus, bevor er merkte, dass sich seine Füße leicht im Schritttempo seines Anführers bewegten.

„Versuch, deine Schritte so lang wie möglich auszufahren. Pass dich mir an. Hab keine Angst davor, ich stütze dich.", sagte Aya ruhig und zog den Jüngeren mit sich.

Aya hatte ein langsames Tempo gewählt, bei dem Omi gut mitkam. Es dauerte einige Runden, aber dann traute er sich sogar, sich nur noch mit einer Hand an Aya fest zu krallen.

„Aya-kun, es funktioniert! Ich fahreeeäääääaaaaaaaahhh!"

Omi hatte seine Füße unterschätzt, genauso wie das Eis. Hätte Aya ihn nicht gehalten, läge er jetzt.

„Einfach weiter üben. In zehn Minuten kann ich dich loslassen. Versprochen."

„Ken, das wird so nichts."

„Ich gebe dir Recht. Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Nein, du bist nur ein schlechter Lehrer."

„Du bist nur ungelenk."

„Du kannst keine Anweisungen geben."

„Ach Quatsch, du kannst sie nur nicht ausführen!"

„Ach ja?"

„Ja!"

„Jungs!", fuhr Omi dazwischen, als er mit Aya mal wieder gemütlich an den beiden vorbeizuckelte. Er hatte sich jetzt sicher genug gefühlt, auch mal eine Runde ohne Begleitschutz zu drehen, und war erstaunt, wie gut es klappte. Aya war ein fantastischer Lehrer!

„Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Yohji möchte heute sicher auch noch ein wenig fahren lernen...", fragte Aya etwa nach der Hälfte der Runde.

Omi nickte konzentriert.

„Ich denke, jetzt hab ich's raus. Vielen, vielen Dank, Aya-kun!"

Derselbe nickte kurz und ließ Omi zurück. Welcher bei dem Anblick fast wieder hingeknallt wäre. Aya lief Schlittschuh, wie andere Leute gingen! Es war der helle Wahnsinn. Er war so sicher auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche, dass Omi richtig neidisch wurde. Und wie er die Kurve nahm! Die Unterlippe des Blonden zuckte gefährlich. Aya war ein verdammter Gott auf dem Eis!

Aya fühlte sich richtig wohl. Er war schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gefahren! Einfach nur um des Spaßes willen.

„Hey, Aya, kannst du dich vielleicht um den Kerl kümmern? Der macht nicht das, was ich ihm sage...", meinte Ken weinerlich und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Yohji.

Aya nickte kurz und schickte den Jüngeren zu Omi.

„Pass auf, dass er nicht verloren geht."

Dann drehte er sich zum Älteren um und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Sei ehrlich – hast du Ken wieder geärgert?"

Yohji grinste nur leicht.

Aya seufzte, grinste dann aber auch leicht.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"

„Ach, aber Ken ist _so_ niedlich, wenn er sich aufregt...!"

„Komm jetzt, damit du auch noch was lernst."

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich auf dem Außenring wieder. Omi und Yohji konnten alleine fahren, und Ken hatte seine etwas wackelige Figur verbessert.

„Oh, wollen wir nicht ein Wettrennen machen? Omi gegen Yohji und ich gegen Aya?", fragte Ken.

Der Rothaarige keuchte erschreckt auf.

„Au ja! Bitte, bitte! Das wird sicher lustig! Ich kanns kaum erwarten, dich zu besiegen, Yohji!", meinte Omi dann siegessicher.

„Pah! Omittchi, das würde dir so passen, nicht?"

„Aya, mach mit, bitte!"

Er seufzte.

„Na von mir aus. Aber beschwert euch nachher nicht!"

„Oho! Da ist sich aber jemand sehr sicher!", sprach Ken großspurig.

„Ich will anfangen!", meinten Omi und Yohji dann unisono.

Sie brachten sich in Position und Ken gab die Insruktionen.

„Eine Runde. Wer zuerst wieder da ist, hat gewonnen! LOS!"

Omi schaffte es bis zur ersten Kurve, dann flog er hin. Yohji lachte ihn aus und polterte in eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, sodass Omi ihn wieder überholen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, die Gerade nahmen sie aber ganz gut. Die nächste Kurve nahmen beide ein wenig vorsichtiger, dann bogen sie auf die Zielgerade ein und gaben noch mal richtig Stoff.

Yohji gewann das Rennen nur dank seiner langen Beine.

„Ach, Omittchi, nimms nicht so schwer, gegen mich hast du eben keine Chance...", gab der sich dann großmütig. Omi schmollte kurz, und Ken drängte dann auf sein Wettrennen.

„Omi, gib du das Startsignal."

Der Blonde nickte, wartete, bis Aya und Ken an der imaginären Startlinie standen und schrie „LOS!"

Ken zog sofort ab, während Aya ihm kurz nachschaute.

„Aya, du solltest ihm nach, wenn du gewinnen willst."

Der Rotschopf grinste.

„Schon in Ordnung, ich will ja fair bleiben."

Er wartete, bis Ken ungefähr die Hälfte der ersten Kurve erreicht hatte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Omi und Yohji blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Heilige Mutter Maria.", entkam es dem Älteren.

Aya hatte ein Tempo drauf... und wie er lief! Omi hatte vorhin gedacht, er wäre fürs Eislaufen geboren, aber das hier schlug alles. Ihr Anführer bahnte sich seinen Weg so grazil, dass es völlig mühelos aussah, während Ken deutliche Abzüge in der B-Note bekam.

Yohji lachte.

„Aya ist also doch ein Eisblock. Der fühlt sich anscheinend richtig heimisch hier!"

Omi knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ken eingeholt und überholt wurde. Dann schoss Aya in Fullspeed auf sie zu und bremste innerhalb weniger Meter komplett ab, bevor er langsam über die Linie glitt und seinen Platz neben Yohji und Omi einnahm.

Etwas teilnahmslos sahen sie zu, wie Ken es schließlich auch noch schaffte.

Dann sahen sie ihren Leader stumm und bewundernd an.

„..."

„Nagi, du hättest das sehen sollen! Es war unglaublich!", platzte Omi am nächsten Morgen in der Schule heraus.

„Es war, als wäre Aya auf dem Eis geboren! Der pure Wahnsinn! Ich bin so neidisch!"

Der Schwarz zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lauschte den Ausführungen seines Freundes. Lobeshymne folgte auf Lobeshymne, und es nahm gar kein Ende.

„Omi, jetzt mach mal halblang... Dann kann er eben Schlittschuh fahren. Kein Grund, so auszurasten!"

Der Blonde sah ihn an, als wäre er vom Mars.

„Schlittschuh fahren? Nagi, das trifft es nicht mal ansatzweise!"

Nagi verdrehte die Augen und hörte nur noch mit halben Ohr zu.

Beleidigt zog Omi eine Schnute.

„Du verstehst das eben nicht. Hättest du ihn gesehen, wüsstest du, was ich meine. Ich meine, was würdest du sagen, wenn Crawford auf einmal anfängt, Tango im Wohnzimmer zu tanzen?"

Ihn traf ein verstörter Blick aus grünblauen Augen. Crawford? Tango?

Omi nickte.

„Eben. Okay, vielleicht war das Tango-Tanzen ein wenig übertrieben, aber Aya hat uns noch nie so deutlich gezeigt, dass er etwas kann, oder mag."

Nagi seufzte.

„Ich hab schon verstanden. Ach übrigens, hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass Schuldig als Begleitperson mitkommt...?"

Omi verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk.

Mittwoch Nachmittag, Koneko no sumu Ie.

Manx stolzierte herein und wedelte fröhlich mit einem neuen Umschlag.

Yohji und Ken stöhnten.

„Schon wieder? Was ist aus der 'Im Moment gibt es nicht so viel zu tun' – Sache geworden? Das ist der vierte Auftrag in zwei Wochen!"

Die Rothaarige zog die Schultern hoch.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen – das Verbrechen schläft nie!"

Dann grinste sie breit und verschwand in den Wohnbereich.

Die beiden Killer schlossen den Laden, bevor Ken Omi holen ging und Yohji Aya auf seinem Handy anklingelte.

„_The Person you called is unavailable. Please try again later. Düüüüd. The Person you called..._"

Der Braunhaarige starrte genervt auf das Handy.

„Warum hat er eigentlich eines, wenn es sowieso aus ist?"

Kurzerhand rief er im Krankenhaus an. Aya war jetzt schon Stunden weg, für heute sollte es gut sein.

„Magical Bus Hospital, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Kudou Yohji hier, ich suche Fujimiya Ran. Der müsste sich meines Wissens bei seiner Schwester aufhalten. Wir bräuchten ihn dringend zu Hause..."

Die Schwester stockte.

„Fujimiya-san ist Mittwochs nie hier, Kudou-san... ich fürchte, sie müssen wo anders anrufen..."

Yohji war verwirrt.

„Aber... ich dachte, er... besucht er sie nicht täglich?"

„Nein, das hat er nie. Er war zwar anfangs eine Weile jeden Tag hier, aber das hat sich schnell gelegt. Er kommt meistens alle zwei bis drei Tage. Mittwochs und Freitags ist er aber schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen."

„Vielen Dank."

Yohji legte auf. Wenn Aya nicht im Krankenhaus war – wo war er denn dann?

Grübelnd ging er in den Keller, in welchem schon auf ihn gewartet wurde.

„Hast du Aya erreicht?"

„Nein. Ans Handy geht er nicht, und die Klinik meinte, er wäre schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Mittwochs da gewesen..."

„Höh? Aber der ist doch jeden Tag weg!", meinte Ken.

„Vielleicht hat er ja noch was anderes zu tun, als seine Schwester zu beobachten...", sagte Omi.

„Auch, wenn ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, was das sein soll."

„Na ja, wir werden es ja sehen, wenn er heimkommt. Manx, um was geht es diesmal?"

Aya war es nicht gewohnt, ständig beobachtet zu werden. Er konnte es nicht leiden. Es schränkte ihn in seinem gewohnten Tagesablauf ein. Es nervte ihn. Es machte ihn nervös. Es war einfach nicht zum Aushalten.

Seit einer geschlagenen Woche ließen ihn seine Kollegen nicht aus den Augen. Jede Bewegung, die er machte, wurde observiert. Himmelherrgott nochmal! Hatten die denn nichts anderes – besseres zu tun?

Seine patentierten Death-Glares in alle Richtungen aussendend, warf er seine Schürze auf den Tresen und verließ den Blumenladen.

„Ich bin weg.", knurrte er dunkel.

Er hätte am liebsten geschrien, als er merkte, dass die drei ihn nur intensiver musterten.

Omi sah Ken fragend an.

„Meinst du, er merkt was?"

Yohji lachte auf.

„Um Himmels Willen, Omi! So, wie wir uns anstellen, würde es wahrscheinlich jedem auffallen. Man darf niemandem erzählen, dass ich mal Privatdetektiv war..."

„Na ja, aber wir können ihn ja schlecht einfach fragen, wo er steckt, wenn er nicht bei Aya-chan ist... immerhin hätte er es uns doch sonst schon gesagt. Ich meine, wenn wir nicht selbst nachgeforscht hätten, wüssten wir nicht mal das!", meinte Ken ausweichend.

„Ich _habe_ ihn letzte Woche gefragt, und er hat mich – wie immer, übrigens – nur böse angestarrt und gemeint" - Yohji ahmte Aya so gut nach, wie er konnte - „'Es geht dich absolut nichts an, Kudou!' Was soll ich machen?"

Omi grinste. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Vielleicht hat er ja Probleme."

Ken schnaubte.

„Als hätten wir die nicht."

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ken, ich meinte das anders. Vielleicht stimmt etwas mit seiner Gesundheit nicht. Das gibt es doch, dass Menschen alle paar Tage an die Dialyse müssen oder so. Vielleicht hält er es deswegen geheim..."

Yohji grummelte.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich meine, Aya ist bei weitem nicht der Mensch, der am gesündesten aussieht, so dürr wie er ist, aber das hätten wir gemerkt. Wir mögen ja blind und egoistisch sein, wie wir wollen, aber so blöd sind wir garantiert auch nicht."

„Wir werden es schon noch rausfinden. Sag mal Omi, wann genau geht ihr denn jetzt mit der Klasse in die Halle?", wollte Ken dann wissen.

„Am Freitag! Ich bin schon richtig gespannt!"

Besagter Freitag kam schneller, als gedacht, und nun stand Omi zusammen mit Nagi vor der Halle und wartete darauf, endlich wieder Schlittschuhe an die Füße zu bekommen. Er hatte Blut geleckt.

„Hey, ist das nicht der Wagen von eurem Leader?", wollte der kleine Telekinet dann neugierig wissen, während er auf einen weißen Porsche auf dem Hallen-eigenen Parkplatz deutete.

„Ach Quatsch, Aya hat noch Schicht im Laden, soweit ich weiß. Außerdem, was sollte er hier?"

Nagi zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Warst du es nicht, der die ganze letzte Woche darüber nachgedacht hat, wo der furchtlose Abyssinian seine Nachmittage verbringt?"

Omi wank ab.

„Ist doch seine Sache. Wenn's wichtig ist, wird er schon damit rausrücken!"

Viel wichtiger war doch jetzt das Schlittschuhfahren!

Der Lehrer begann damit, die Eintrittskarten zu verteilen und schickte sie gemeinsam zur Ausleihe.

„Hey Schuldig, fährst du auch?", fragte Nagi seinen Teamkollegen.

Der Deutsche schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er das große Kichern anfing.

„Damit ich mir alle Knochen breche? Vergiss es ganz schnell."

„Brad hätte dich nicht mit her geschickt, wenn du dir etwas tun würdest – jedenfalls nicht, ohne es jemandem zu sagen."

Omi verlangte nach Hartschalenschuhen und hatte sie schneller an, als Nagi überhaupt schauen konnte.

„Mensch, du scheinst es echt nötig zu haben, Omi...", meinte der Jüngere, bevor er sich ebenfalls ausgeliehene Schuhe an die Füße schnallte.

„Aber es macht doch so Spaß!"

Schuldig durfte gerade auf die Mädchen aufpassen, die ihm im Moment ähnlich gesonnen waren wie die verrückten Fan-Girls auf die Koneko-Jungs zu sprechen waren.

„Armer Kerl. Und Brad hat ihm auch noch verboten, seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen...", mrmelte Nagi schadenfroh.

Omi verdrehte die Augen.

„Er wird es überleben."

„Klasse 3-B! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Schuldig-san und Ich werden im Cafe warten, falls etwas sein sollte. Wir wollen um vier Uhr gehen, das ist in zwei Stunden, wer aber noch länger bleiben möchte, kann das tun. Bitte meldet euch aber vorher bei uns ab!", sagte der Lehrer, bevor die Klasse in alle Richtungen auseinander stob.

„Komm schon, Nagi! Lass uns eine Runde innen laufen, damit ich mich an einer Bande dran gewöhnen kann, und dann raus gehen!"

Der Schwarz seufzte leise.

Etwa eine Stunde später wollten sich die beiden Jungs wieder auf die Innenbahn verziehen. Draußen war es schweinisch kalt, es machte aber zu viel Spaß, zu fahren, als dass sie Pause machen wollten.

„Omi, ich glaube, das wird nichts. Die haben Training.", meinte Nagi dann und zeigte auf die abgesperrte Innenbahn.

Omi zog einen Flunsch.

„Gemeinheit. Grade jetzt..."

Dann bemerkten sie die Horde Mädchen, die sich auf den Zuschauerrängen drängelten.

„Ach du Schande, was ist denn da los?", wollte Omi wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Wollen wir nachsehen?"

Gesagt – getan. Sie betraten ebenfalls die Tribüne und warfen einen Blick aufs Eis, sowie auf die darauf übenden Eiskunstläufer.

„Nichts ungewöhnliches, oder? Ich meine, die sind alle noch jung und so, aber so viele Kerle gibt es hier nicht, also kann ich kaum verstehen...", fing Nagi an, wurde aber zum Ende hin immer langsamer, während sich sein Blick auf einen der Läufer heftete.

Omi folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.

Die Trainer standen mit auf dem Eis. Die Kinder waren vier bis sechzehn Jahr alt, alle liefen wild durcheinander. Eines der älteren Mädchen übte an ihrer Kür, zwei jüngere halfen sich gegenseitig bei Figuren.

Am anderen Ende der Bahn stand Aya.

An seiner Hand hatte er ein kleines Mädchen, welches zum wiederholten Male einen Richtungswechsel in voller Fahrt verhauen hatte und jetzt demenstsprechend gefrustet war.

Der Rothaarige sprach kurz mit ihr, sie nickte, er ließ sie los und nahm Stellung ein.

Dann zeigte er ihr, wie man es machen sollte. Sie beobachtete konzentriert seine Schritte, und als er sich wieder an die Bande stellte, ahmte sie ihn nach. Es sah schon deutlich besser aus, aber zufrieden schien sie immer noch nicht.

Aya wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, lächelte sie warm an und sagte noch ein paar Worte zu ihr, bevor er sich einem weiteren Mädchen widmete, die nun deutlich älter aussah.

Omi bekam den Mund einfach nicht wieder zu.

„Ich bin im falschen Film."

Nagi blieb stumm. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie den Weiß-Anführer, der nun mit dem älteren Mädchen Hebe-Figuren übte.

Aya trug wieder die Klamotten, die er am Ausflugs-Sonntag getragen hatte. Den Rolli hatte er gegen ein enges Shirt getauscht, aber die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe hatte er an. Wenn Omi es nicht besser wüsste, würde er es für das Missions-Outfit halten. Ohne Mantel.

„Hey, ihr zwei, was ist los? Ich hab mitbekommen, dass ihr was Interessantes entdeckt habt...", fragte eine leicht nasale Stimme von hinten.

Beide fuhren erschrocken herum.

„Schuldig!", zischte Nagi, während er sein Herz zwang, wieder normal zu arbeiten.

„Schleich dich verdammt noch mal nicht so an!"

Omi wandte sich wieder seinem Leader zu.

„Es ist Aya." sagte er ungläubig.

Schuldig folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand und auch sein Mund klappte unelegant auf.

Stumm beobachteten sie eine Weile das Geschehen. Nach und nach leerte sich die Innenbahn, die Kinder reihten sich an der Bande auf, die Trainer stellten sich von außen dran.

Aya und ein Mädchen von ca. 13 Jahren waren schließlich alleine auf dem Eis.

ARGH! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Okay, es war normal, dass beim Trainig ein oder zwei Leute zusahen. Manchmal waren es auch mehr, aber das war doch völlig unnormal! Aber gut.

Aya atmete tief durch. Kein Problem, das würde er schon hinkriegen.

Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick in die Tribünen und hätte beinahe gewinselt. Beinahe.

Das war doch eine komplette Klasse! Mindestens! Und die Mädchen kamen ihm auch noch so bekannt vor...

„Sensei? Könnten sie sich mal wieder auf mich konzentrieren?", wollte das Mädchen im gegenüber wissen und grinste ihn an.

Aya schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, Misako-chan. Ich... hab mich nur gewundert, wo die ganzen Leute herkommen."

Sie schaute sich gelangweilt um.

„Ach, das sind nur die Besucher. Heute sind ein paar Schulklassen hier, und wir blockieren hier ja eine ganze Bahn. Draußen ist es saukalt, also wollten die bestimmt hier laufen und müssen uns nun zuschauen."

Aya meinte, ganz weit hinten einen bekannten, orangeroten Haarschopf erkannt zu haben, verdrängte das aber ganz schnell.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal an deiner Kür arbeiten."

Eigentlich hätte er nur daneben gestanden und Lehrer gespielt, aber Misakos Partner hatte sich erkältet und durfte nicht fahren. Um sie trotzdem trainieren zu lassen, musste Aya also den Part des Partners übernehmen. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, immerhin hatte er lange genug selber Unterricht gehabt.

„Fujimiya-Sensei, warum haben sie eigentlich nicht mal an einem Wettkampf teilgenommen? Ich meine, sie sind SO gut...", wollte die Kleine neugierig wissen.

Aya zuckte die Schultern.

„So gut war ich damals nicht, und ich wollte keinen Druck haben. Das hier war für mich mehr Entspannung."

Sie blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nicht so gut? Wenn sie nur halb so gut waren wie heute, dann hätten sie sämtliche Titel abgeräumt."

Der Ältere wurde sanft rosa um die Nase. Kami-sama, er hasste es, Komplimente zu bekommen.

„Ab auf deine Postition, Misako.", scheuchte er sie, und sie gehorchte lachend.

„Also ich hätte ja viel von eurem Anführer erwartet, Kätzchen, aber nicht, dass er Eiskunstläufer ist.", meinte Schuldig bewundernd, nachdem das Paar auf dem Eis angefangen hatte.

„Ganz ehrlich – ich auch nicht. Ich meine, wir wussten ja nicht mal, dass er Schlittschuh fahren kann... aber das hier ist echt... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Nagis Gesicht nahm einen leidenden Ausdruck an.

„Heißt das jetzt, das Crawford wirklich Tango tanzen kann?", wollte er wehleidig wissen, während er versuchte, das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Omi und Schuldig schauten ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und fingen dann an, zu lachen. Kurz darauf stimmte Nagi mit ein.

Nein, DAS war wirklich zu abwegig.

Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Schauspiel auf dem Eis zu, welches gerade begonnen hatte.

Musik setzte ein, und die beiden fuhren langsam aufeinander zu, fuhren Kreise, Ovale, tanzten auf dem Eis miteinander, umeinander herum. Sie bauten die ein oder andere Figur ein, hier ein Axel, da ein Rittberger...

Das Mädchen war nicht schlecht, aber sie war nichts im Vergleich zu Aya. Gut, Aya war deutlich älter, und er arbeitete als Lehrer, aber trotzdem.

Seine Bewegungen sahen einfach nur perfekt aus. Leichtfüßig, grazil, elegant... Mühelos. Er sah auch nicht wirklich danach aus, als würde er groß ins Schwitzen kommen.

„Warum hat er uns denn das verschwiegen?", wollte Omi leise wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das sowas wie sein letztes Refugium. Ich meine, man kann nicht viel vor euch geheim halten, wenn man drei Jahre zusammen wohnt, und ich glaube, dass hier ist etwas, was er gerne ganz für sich alleine hätte...", sagte Schuldig, ganz unüblich verständnisvoll.

„Glaubst du oder weißt du?", fragte Omi nach und tippte sich auf den Kopf.

Schuldig seufzte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht lesen. Ayas Gedanken sind sehr gut geschützt. Er ist ein bisschen wie Crawford, was das angeht. Brad versteckt seine Gedanken, weil er es nicht leiden kann, wenn jemand in seinem Kopf herumgeistert. Aya hingegen... ich weiß nicht, es ist schwer zu erklären. Er strahlt eine Ruhe aus, die es mir relativ unmöglich macht, da durch zu kommen."

„Hm. Wie lange haben die noch Training?", wollte der Blonde dann wissen.  
„Noch anderthalb Stunden. Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, bis die Klasse abzieht, aber wie gesagt, ihr könnt gerne noch eine Weile bleiben. Ich bleibe dann auch."

Omi nickte.  
„Aya kommt Freitags meistens erst um halb sechs heim, das heißt, er bleibt auch bis zum Ende. Lasst uns noch ein wenig fahren, und dann schauen wir noch mal zu."

Schuldig hatte sich wieder zum Lehrer verzogen, Omi und Nagi sich die Außenbahn zu eigen gemacht. Als die Klasse schließlich ging, waren nur sie drei übrig, die noch bleiben wollten. Die Mädchen hatten sich – leider – schon verabredet, um den Blumenladen zu überfallen.

Omi und Nagi fuhren noch ein wenig, währen Schuldig sich bereits auf den Weg machte, Aya zu beobachten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Kinder gewechselt, viele waren jünger als zehn. Aya hatte vier um sich rum und brachte ihnen bei, rückwärts zu laufen. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen hatte er sichtlich Spaß dabei.

Ken war anscheinend nicht der einzige, der gut mit Kindern konnte.

„Ran-Sensei! Mamoru ärgert mich!", jammerte jetzt ein fünftes Kind los und klammerte sich an die Beine des Rotschopfs.

Aya beugte sich runter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie grinste errötet und ging zurück zu ihrer Trainerin. Dann blieb sein Blick an Schuldig hängen. Er erstarrte.

Schuldig grinste ihn an.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Jüngere zurückweichend.

„Oh, hat Omi nicht erzählt, dass ich Betreuer spielen durfte? Außerdem haben sie kurzfristig doch eine andere Eisbahn aufgesucht, weil die andere geschlossen ist."

Aya schickte die vier Kinder ein Stück weiter weg und gab ihnen die Anweisung, das Rückwärtslaufen zu üben, bevor er zu Schuldig fuhr.

„Natürlich hat Omi nichts erzählt, er weiß ja nicht mal, dass ich weiß, dass Nagi bei ihm in der Klasse ist."

Kurze Stille folgte. Aya seufzte geschlagen.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass mein geheimes Hobby nicht mehr geheim ist."

Schuldig legte einen Arm um Ayas Schultern.

„Nimms nicht so tragisch, Kitten. Omi war hellauf begeistert von deinen Fähigkeiten hier auf dem Eis. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich nur noch mit großen Augen anschauen und dein größter Fan werden.", lachte er leise.

Aya lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Ich konnte vieles aufgeben – aber nicht das hier. Den Kids hätte es das Herz gebrochen."

Schuldig küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, und der Jüngere schloss kurz die Augen.

Die vier Kinder, die Aya üben geschickt hatte, kicherten darüber und diskutierten, ob der merkwürdig aussehende andere Rotschopf wohl der Freund ihres Lehrers war.

Besagter Lehrer schaute sie daraufhin gespielt ernst an, bevor er die Augen rollte und zu ihnen fuhr.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte euch gesagt, ihr sollt üben. Hopp hopp!", scheuchte er sie, und sie kicherten haltlos.

„Ran-sensei, ist das dein Freund?", fragte die Kleinste mutig.

„Und wie heißt er?"

„Kann er gut küssen?"

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

Aya blieb kurz der Mund offen stehen, dann bekamen seine Augen einen mörderischen Glanz.

„Ihr wagt es?", donnerte er, und die Kinder machten sich lachend davon. Aya setzte ihnen nach und stürzte sich auf sie.

Schuldig wusste zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Aya – man höre und staune – AYA kitzelte die Kinder durch, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie kicherten haltlos und kugelten sich auf dem Eis, bis der große, böse Abyssinian genug hatte.

Dann stellte er sie wieder auf die Kufen und bugsierte sie zum Üben zurück an den Anfangsplatz.

„Duu~uuuu?", wurde der Schwarz von seitlich unten angesprochen.

Er schaute das Kind an – Mädchen, höchstens fünf – und nickte kurz.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Schu." Der Deutsche hatte irgendwann gelernt, dass 'Schuldig' für Japaner ein harter Brocken war, besonders für Kinder. Da kam immer irgendwas unmögliches raus. Schureri, Schluderich, wasweißich...

„Ist Ran-sensei dein Mann?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Schuldig lächelte.

„Er ist mein Freund, ja. Aber wir sind nicht verheiratet."

Die Kleine fing an zu strahlen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und über die ganze Halle brüllte:

„Er heißt Schu und ist sein Freund!"

Es folgte Quietschen und Lachen, bevor die eine Hälfte der Kinder Aya belagerte und die andere Hälfte den Deutschen beanspruchte.

Die anderen anwesenden Lehrer grinsten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Aya war knallrot angelaufen.

Schuldig konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen.

„Schuldig scheint einen Todeswunsch zu hegen...", sagte Nagi trocken, als er mit Omi zurück zur Innenbahn lief.

„Hm? Wieso?"

Der Jüngere deutete wortlos auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Der Deutsche lehnte an der Bande, Arme darauf verschränkt, und plapperte wild mit einer Horde kleiner Kinder, während Aya mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am anderen Ende der Eisfläche stand und mit einigen Kindern verschiedene Lauftechniken durchexerzierte.

„Oh. Das könnte schmerzhaft enden. Vor allem für mich.", murmelte Omi bedrückt.

Verdammt! Was dachte sich der Telepath eigentlich dabei? Vollkommen durchgeknallt, er hatte es doch gewusst!

Aya würde erst Schuldig, dann Nagi schaschliken und zum Schluss genüsslich Hackfleisch aus Omi machen. Okay, sie würden die Halle vielleicht lebend verlassen, aber danach wäre es um sie geschehen.

Nagi zog vorsichtig an Schuldigs Ärmel.

„Bist du irre? Er soll doch nichts davon wissen! Der würde uns kalt machen!"

Angesprochener achtete gar nicht drauf. Er wuschelte dem Kleinen nur durch die braunen Haare, bevor er geduldig einem der Mädchen zuhörte, die ihm von „Ran-sensei" vorschwärmte.

„...und dann hat er uns Eis spendiert! Das war toll! Außerdem kann er ganz toll die Jungs vom Ärgern abbringen. Und er ist sooooooo hübsch!", kicherte sie. Die anderen stimmten ein.

„Oh, das ist er wirklich. Ihr habt vollkommen recht.", antwortete der orangehaarige ernst nickend.

Die Teenager wollten nicht so ganz glauben, was sie hörten und sahen. Es war doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Aya sich umdrehen würde und dann den Telepathen entdecken würde... und dann wäre es um sie geschehen! Sie schluckten hörbar.

„Jetzt lasst den armen Mann doch endlich in Ruhe.", sagte eine Trainerin lachend, bevor sie versuchte, die Kinder wieder zum üben zu bekommen.

Die schmollten.

„Aber er ist doch soooo nett! Und Ran-sensei hätte ihn doch schon lange raus geworfen, wenn er wirklich stören würde...", sagte ein Junge von ca. sechs Jahren.

„Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee!", tönte es ihr entgegen, und sie schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Schuldig-san, wenn die Kinder zu sehr nerven, müssen sie das sagen!", wandte sie sich dann an den Deutschen.

Omi und Nagi schauten sich an, als wären sie im falschen Film.

Sie traten auch an die Bande heran und wurden natürlich sofort von den Kindern gelöchert. Alles war interessant für sie. Woher kommt ihr? Kennt ihr Schuldig-san? Wie alt? Welche Klasse? Hobbys? Etc., etc.

„Seid ihr auch zusammen?", fragte eines der älteren Mädchen neugierig und mit großen Augen.

Die Hacker erstarrten, bevor sie rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln wurden.

„NEIN!", schrien sie unisono, und schlugen sich dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Nicht so laut! Aya könnte uns hören!", zischte Omi. Nagi starrte böse zurück.

Schuldig fing wieder an, herzhaft zu lachen.

Und dann geschah das, wovor sich Omi und Nagi so gefürchtet hatten – Aya schaute sie an.

Beide sprachen mental letzte Gebete und baten um Gnade und Vergebung.

Der Weiß-Leader drehte sich zurück zu seinen Kindern, sagte etwas und die Kleinen rauschten begeistert ab.

Aya kam auf sie zu.

Die Jungs sagten sich schnell Lebewohl.

Schuldig lachte noch lauter.

„Ich denke, ihr habt die drei jetzt genug belagert. Das Training ist vorbei, macht euch in die Umkleiden.", sagte er dann sanft, aber bestimmt.

„Haaaai!", sagten die Kinder, und wuselten ebenfalls ab.

Nagi und Omi starrten Aya angsterfüllt an, und schluckten erneut.

Einige Sekunden war es still. Gedämpft hörte man die Kinder, und Schuldig schien sich immer noch nicht ganz eingekriegt zu haben.

Violette Augen bohrten sich in Grün-blaue und Himmelblaue.

Es war vorbei.

Aya seufzte.

„Euren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen kommt ihr nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee, ich könnte davon bereits wissen."

Omi entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, während Nagi dümmlich aus der Wäsche guckte.

„Du weißt es?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich. Du vergisst, dass es Elternabende gibt, auf die ich gehe – Crawford übrigens auch. Zusätzlich hat euer Lehrer vor ungefähr fünf Wochen angerufen und mir erzählt, wie sehr er sich freue, dass du endlich Anschluss gefunden hast.", meinte er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Das erklärt vielleicht, warum du nicht sauer auf uns bist – aber was ist mit ihm?", wollte Nagi empört wissen und deutete auf sein Team-Mitglied.

Aya sagte nichts. Schuldig kicherte wieder verstärkt.

Omis Augen weiteten sich ein überrascht.

„Ist nicht wahr...", hauchte er.

Nagi sah ihn fragend an. Omi starrte seinen Leader an, welcher unter diesem Blick zart rosa Wangen bekam.

„Ich fass es nicht! Und SOWAS verschweigst du uns?", entfuhr es dem Blonden.

„Was denn?", verlangte Nagi zu wissen.

Omis Blick huschte zwischen Schuldig und Aya hin und her.

„Das Mädchen vorhin hat uns doch gefragt, ob wir 'auch' zusammen sind..."

Nagis Blick schoss zu Schuldig. Dann zu Aya. Und zurück. Dann verfiel er in hysterisches Kichern.

Sie wurden von einer Mannschaft gestört, die unverkennbar dem Eishockey zugeordnet werden konnte.

„Aye, Fujimiya! Seid ihr fertig?"

Aya nickte und verließ das Eis.

„Lasst uns heimgehen."

„Siehst du, ich hatte also doch recht mit dem Auto vorhin.", meinte Nagi triumphierend, als sie in Ayas blitzblanken weißen Porsche stiegen.

Omi streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen.

„Und nur mal so interessehalber, aber ich dachte, Aya wäre so still und mehr so in die Kühlschrank-Crawford-Fraktion zu stecken. Das sah heute aber ganz anders aus.", machte der Jüngste weiter.

Omi sah ihn an, als wäre er wahnsinnig. Schuldig lachte über diesen Gedanken laut auf, während Aya einen genervten Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.

„Aya ist kein Kühlschrank-Crawford! Er zeigt es nur nicht so, aber er denkt immer an uns. Ohne ihn wären wir total aufgeschmissen.", rechtfertigte Omi seinen Teamkollegen.

/Obwohl Nagi schon irgendwie Recht hat. Er ist deutlich wärmer geworden in den letzten zwei Monaten.../

Schuldig schnappte den Gedanken auf.

Zwei Monate? Das war nach seinem letzten Versuch bei...

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass es Menschen gibt, die mich mehr brauchen als andere.", sagte der Weiß ruhig.

„Höh?", kam es ganz unintelligent von Omi.

Ayas Gesicht wurde ein wenig ernster, und trauriger.

„Ich... werde nächste Woche Aya-chans Geräte abschalten lassen."

Omis und Schuldigs Herz setzten simultan einen Schlag aus, während Nagi nicht genau wusste, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.

„Aya-kun... aber wieso denn das?"

„Kitten, was redest du da?"

Kurz war es still im Auto, nur durchbrochen vom Straßenlärm.

„Sie liegt mittlerweile drei Jahre im Koma, es gab von Anfang an kaum Hoffnung, dass sie jemals wieder aufwacht. Ich kann nicht ewig an diesem Rest Hoffnung hängen wie ein Ertrinkender. Aya-chan wird nicht wieder aufwachen. Ich war drei Jahre lang der egoistische Bruder, der ihr keine Ruhe geben wollte. Jetzt... jetzt reicht es einfach. Sie soll nicht weiter so dahin siechen."

Schuldig sah ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Omis Blick war nicht viel besser.

„Aya... vielleicht hab ich nur nicht gründlich genug gesucht...", sagte der Telepath leise.

Aya lächelte schwach.

„Du hast es vier Mal versucht. Ich denke, die Chancen sind ziemlich gering, dass du sie finden wirst."

Nagi warf seinem Teamkollegen einen erstaunten Blick zu. Es gab etwas, was er nicht geschafft hatte? Etwas mentales?

Schuldig knurrte bei diesem Gedankengang leise.

/Sprich es nicht aus./

„Außerdem habe ich doch eine neue Familie, die mich dringender braucht als Aya-chan.", sagte Aya leise und erwiderte Omis Blick sanft.

„Und wie es aussieht, erweitert sich diese Familie gerade von selbst.", ergänzte er mit einem Nicken auf Nagi und Schuldig.

„Aya-kun..."

Er antwortete nicht mehr. Aber seine linke Hand – eben noch auf dem Schaltknüppel – tastete nach der Rechten seines Beifahrers. Diese öffentliche Suche nach Zärtlichkeit war für Omi deutlich genug, um zu sehen, dass es ihm entgegen der ruhigen Stimmung sehr schwer fiel.

Er seufzte leise.

Aya-chan hatte noch zermürbende vier Stunden durchgehalten, nachdem die Ärzte die Maschinen abgestellt hatten. Das kam schon ab und zu vor.

Schuldig hatte mit ihm an ihrem Bett gesessen und auf das Unausweichliche gewartet.

Es hatte den Weiß fast zerrissen, sie so zu sehen, und beinahe hätte er seine Entscheidung wieder rückgängig gemacht. Schlussendlich aber hatte er es ausgehalten.

Bevor ihr Herz aufhörte, zu schlagen, hörten sie fast so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Seufzen von dem Mädchen. Und ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannter als die Jahre davor. Aya hatte nicht hingesehen, aber Schuldig hätte schwören können, dass sie gelächelt hat, bevor sie ihr Leben aushauchte.

Der Japaner hatte stumm geweint, und Schuldig hatte ihn gehalten.

„Äh... Ran-kun?", fragte Omi zaghaft.

Der Rotschopf brummte kurz in seinen Tee.

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit er seine Schwester neben seinen Eltern beerdigt hatte. Er hatte mit ihr auch ihren Namen begraben, sodass er sich wieder an seinen alten Namen gewöhnen musste.

Weiß saß zusammen beim Frühstück, und in den nächsten Tagen stand ein Hit an. Die Vorbereitungen liefen, die Recherche hatte es in sich.

„Meinst du, einer meiner Schulfreunde könnte nachher mal vorbeischauen?"

Ken und Yohji schauten ihn verblüfft an. Das war das erste Mal, dass Omi jemanden mit Heim bringen wollte.

Ran nickte nur zustimmend.

„Denk dran, dass du noch die Recherche fertig machen musst."

Der Blonde nickte.

„Deswegen ja. Da waren ganz ordentliche Informatiker dran, alleine schaff ich das nicht."

Auf diese Aussage hin verschluckten sich Yohji und Ken derart, dass ihnen der Kaffee und der Tee fast aus den Ohren herausliefen. Sie husteten wild, bevor der Playboy röchelte:  
„Omi! Du kannst doch keinem deiner Schulkameraden davon erzählen!"

Ran amüsierte sich königlich. Stillschweigend, versteht sich.

Omi verdrehte die Augen.

„'Der' hat dir schon mindestens dreimal den Arsch gerettet.", sagte er, bevor er hastig seine Jacke anzog und in Richtung Schule verschwand.

„Ran! Du kannst das nicht zulassen!", giftete Yohji, während Ken seinen Anführer ungläubig anstarrte.

Der Angesprochene grinste.

„Was soll ich sagen – viel verplappern kann er sich bei dem Schulfreund sowieso nicht mehr..."

„Was soll denn das heißen? Der weiß schon davon? Warum hat er noch niemanden alarmiert? Wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Omi würde doch nie so verantwortungslos handeln!"

„Warte einfach ab. Ich verspreche dir, dass uns keine Gefahr droht."

Ken glaubte das bedingungslos. Wenn Ran das sagte, dann war das so. Punkt.

Yohji war etwas zweifelhafter angelegt.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wenn das rauskommt..."

Ran sah ihn fest an.  
„Ich würde nie zulassen, das meinem Team etwas geschieht. Das weißt du."

Und Yohji glaubte ihm. Immerhin hatte Ran sich wirklich gut um sie gekümmert, seit sie sich kannten – in allen Lebenslagen.

Der Playboy seufzte geschlagen.

„Na fein."

Vor der Ladentür fuhr ein schicker Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 in knallrot vor. Yohji pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Nett."

Ran hatte nur einen kurzen Seitenblick für das Auto übrig.

Angeber.

Yohji musterte den Wagen mit den getönten Scheiben noch ein wenig länger, bis sich eine Tür öffnete, und ihr Chibi ausstieg. Ihm fiel glatt der Kiefer runter.

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr. Was hat denn unser Kleiner für Freunde? Sugar-Daddys?"

Ran schnaubte belustigt.

„Um Himmels Willen, Yohji."

Hinter Omi stieg nun auch Nagi aus. Beide machten sich in Richtung Laden, in dem ein ziemlich perplexer Playboy stand.

„Äh...", entkam ihm geistreich.

„Tadaimaaa~aa!", rief ihr Jüngster fröhlich. Nagi grüßte freundlich, aber zurückhaltend. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem Brünetten.

„Nagi, das ist Yohji. Yohji, Nagi. Wir werden uns dann mal an die Recherche machen.", stellte Omi die beiden vor und zog den Jüngeren dann hinter sich her in die Wohnung.

Von drinnen folgte ein Aufschrei unter hektischem Gepolter.

„Raaaaaaaaan! Schwarz! Hilfe!"

Yohji rannte sofort nach hinten.

„Deine Leute sind echt zum Schießen.", meinte Schuldig, als er den Laden betrat.

„Die führen sich ja auf, als wollte Nagi Omi vergewaltigen oder so..."

Ran zuckte teilnahmslos die Schultern.

„Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen müssen, denke ich."

Der Telepath schaute sich kurz um, bevor er an seinen Freund heran trat und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. War ja immerhin keiner da.

Ran seufzte wohlig auf.

„Kudou! Lass mich los, verdammt!", zeterte Nagi dann.

„Ran! Jetzt komm endlich! Wir können ihn nicht ewig von Omi fernhalten!", schrie Yohji von hinten.

„BAKA!", schrie Omi wutentbrannt. „Lass ihn los!"

„Omi, er wird dir wehtun!", rief Ken dazwischen.

„RAN!", schrien alle vier gleichzeitig.

Der verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du dir das Trauerspiel live ansehen?", fragte er seinen Freund.

Schuldig grinste.

„Als würde ich mir das entgehen lassen..."

~Owari~


End file.
